


Old Flame

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Steve's heart was never yours, you can't give it, when it already belonged to someone else.





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Old Flame by Alabama. I'd say I'm sorry, but I did try to fight this bunny.

You had known from the time you met that Steve's heart would never belong to you. It was obvious that he'd given it away a long time ago and that he'd never gotten it back.   
You'd always figured it was Peggy, Steve went to visit her often and always came home sad. It wasn't until Bucky came back from Wakanda that you figured it out.   
His heart would never be yours, it had never been Peggy's either. His heart was Bucky's and had been for longer than anyone had ever expected. All it took was walking into the first party that Bucky attended at the tower and you knew.  
I saw you starin' at each other  
I saw your eyes begin to glow  
And I could tell you once were lovers  
But you ain't hidin' nothin' that I don't know.  
You watch as their eyes meet from across the room and it's like you become invisible, they rush forward and lock in a tight embrace. If you hadn't already figured it out, you would've known instantly. They're known for their friendship, but they're so much more than that.  
There's an old flame burnin' in your eyes  
That tears can't drown and make-up can't disguise  
Now that old flame might not be stronger  
But it's been burnin' longer  
Than any spark I might have started in your eyes.  
For years, you've had to listen as Steve cried out in his sleep. He called out for Peggy, Howard, all of the commandos. He called out Bucky's name more than anyone else. Sometimes he moaned, you could never tell whose name it was though and Steve would always look racked with guilt the next day, despite both knowing that the two of you were simply passing through time together so you weren't alone.  
You said it ended when he left you  
You say your love for me is strong  
But those old memories still upset you  
Well, I might be a memory before too long.  
You take a seat next to Sam, returning his sad smile as his arm comes around your shoulders. Both of you know that this will be your last party as Steve's girlfriend, it's been a long time coming and it's mutual, but it still hurts.  
'Cause there's an old flame burnin' in your eyes  
That tears can't drown and make-up can't disguise  
Now that old flame might not be stronger  
But it's been burnin' longer  
Than any spark I might have started in your eyes.  
Hours later, Steve finds you on the balcony and approaches slowly “hey doll.” he steps up beside you, his smile true, but there's a sadness to it that tells you he's afraid to hurt you.   
“hi Steve. It's finally time, isn't it? Time for us to quit hiding behind each other, time for our lives to move again.”   
He hums, pulling you into a tight hug “I guess it's good we're finally doing this. Neither of us have been fair to the other really.”   
You look up, the smiles you share a real this time, despite the pain and the fact that this is the end, he's still one of your closest friends and you can't f in no it in you to be angry.   
Steve kisses your forehead before turning to go. You watch as he walks over to Bucky and kisses him before they leave.   
Someone steps up behind you and you turn around “so, Steve finally stopped running. You planning on following his example?”   
You can't help but smile, looking up into the kind eyes of Frank Castle before stepping forward and wrapping your arms around his neck “I'm tired of running Frank. Take me home.”  
There's an old flame burnin' in your eyes  
That tears can't drown and make-up can't disguise  
Now that old flame might not be stronger  
But it's been burnin' longer...


End file.
